


Town hero

by orphan_account



Series: Spidey [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Soon - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crime after crime, but furnetaly there is town`s hero spider man





	Town hero

coming soon (maybe)   


**Author's Note:**

> uumm... yeah Just wanted to try :D


End file.
